The use of the Internet, and other networks, has been rapidly increasing for years. Recently, WiFi has become common place in not only private locations, but also public areas. When deployed over a large area, the WiFi signals may be broadcast from many different components/devices. Roaming is when a user moves between broadcasting devices, or is forcibly switched between broadcasting devices. Roaming may cause dropped packets and other hiccups in service through no fault of the network.